Broken Hearts
by Reyhane
Summary: FIVE MONTHS AFTER 4x24 KENSI IS ATTACKED SAVAGELY IN HER HOUSE WHILE DEEKS IS BUSY WITH ANOTHER WOMAN. HOW DEEKS WILL REACT? HOW KENSI WILL SURVIVE? RATE T DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS LOS ANGELES AND NEVER WILL. THIS STORY IS JUST A FANMADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

****BROKEN HEARTS**  
**

***SUMMARY***

**This story is based five months after Deeks rescue and the Densi kiss. Deeks and Kensi decided not to speak about it and to pretend it didn't happen.**

**Something horrible is happening to Kensi which is going to change Deeks forever. **

**A lot of drama and violent scenes. Rated T. **

**Please R&R**

**Rey'**

* * *

"We closed this case. FBI didn't succeed to close this case. We rock." Deeks says.

"I think we should celebrate that. I'll buy a drink to all of you." Sam says glad to end his day of work.

"I can't". Deeks says. "I have other plans".

"Another day guys. I have a meeting with my bath tub tonight. Bubbles, wine and music." She adds happy to go home.

Deeks imagines her in her bath tub and smiles like a dumb.

"I definitely am in. Free drinks, some guy talks." He answers smiling at Sam.

"You're missing a great night guys." Sam tries to make them change their mind.

"Good night guys." Kensi says leaving the NCIS building.

* * *

Kensi is taking a hot bath with bubbles. She's laying on bath tub and totally relaxed. She closes her eyes and rests on the hot water. A sad song was playing in her bathroom. My love by Sia. This song is one of her favorites. It reminds her how short and how hard life can be.

She puts her head under the water and tries to erase Deeks' face of her mind. She can't shake him. He got under her skin and no matter what she does, she can't shake him. Sia's love song ended and she puts her head out of the water. She closes her eyes while breathe me is now playing in the bathroom.

* * *

Kensi grabs her keys and runs out of her apartment. She's out of her mind. Completely terrified by what just happened to her, she runs to save her life. Her whole body is hurting her. Her face is covered with blood and bruises. With just a bathrobe on her, she's running away. She runs faster to reach her car, she opens the door and climbs in it. Her eyes fill with tears. She locks the car and goes away. Where is she leaving? She has no idea. She just drives away. Far away. Tears run down her cheeks and her body is shiving.

_She's in her bath tub when somebody pulls her hair. He pulled her head in the water. She's sinking. She tries to fight back but her whole body suffers from the lack of oxygen. He pulls her head out of the water. She catch her breath again. She feels a huge pain in her face when it violently bangs the bath tub corner. Blood comes out of her nose and her mouth. It tastes like salt and iron. _

Her face is hurting her to death. She keeps driving without knowing where she was going. Her head was soring. Her vision gets hazy but she keeps driving. She can't forget what happened to her even though she wants too. Her legs are covered with bruises so are her hands. She grabs her wheel so tight and starts hitting it as much as she can. Some sobbing comes out of her mouth when she finally stops the car. When she puts her head up, she recognizes this place. Those houses are so familiar. Her eyes are staring at his car. She's just in front of Deeks apartment. She can't believe it. She tries to get out of her car but her legs refuses to follow her.

_Her head is hurting as hell, her blood colors her bath in red. He hit her head against the bath tub again and catches her by her hands to take her out of her bath tub. She tries to fight back but he's stronger than she is. Her head is bleeding a lot and she's about to lose consciousness when her body hits the ground. She fights to keep her eyes open. He grabs her weak hands and press them against her bathroom tiles. She tries to push him away but his body crushed hers. She's helpless. Is she going to survive this? She wondered. _

She takes a deep breath and gets out of her car. Her injuries are serious. It's a miracle she's standing on her feet. She heads to his front door. Her steps were slow and loud. The rush of adrenaline falls down and she can feel her state getting worse. When she finally succeeds to knock at his door, she sees him with a brunette through the window. He's kissing her slowly on the lips. She wishes she could die. She can't stand it anymore. She let her body fall on the ground. She's out strength. Marty Deeks opens his door and shouts.

"Oh my God! Kensi." He looks at her girlfriend. "Call 911,"he demands losing his mind.

He's horrified to find Kensi in such a bad state. Her face is seriously injured. She's livid. He grabs her in his arms but she tries to push him away.

"Leave me alone!" She shouts unconscious.

"It's okay. I'm here Kens." He tells her to reassure her.

Tears fill his eyes and he pulls her closer to him as to protect her.

* * *

*Los Angeles Hospital Emergency Services*

Deeks is sitting by her side as she did when he was the one injured. Her states is stable. She has lost a lot of blood and suffers several concussions. Marty Deeks is a "peace and love" kind of guy. He hates violence and wishes he could build a world without violence. He always has thought that killing anyone, even the worst people in the world, wasn't fair. But when he has seen his lovely partner laying in this hospital bed. He has changed his mind. He holds her hand tight and waits for her to wake up.

"Mr Deeks. Is there anyone that she would want us to call? Family? Husband?" The doctor White questions.

The word husband makes him feel bad. She never talked him about any possible boyfriend.

"Her mother is in her way. Why? Is anything wrong?" He asks worried.

"We have found some signs of sexual abuses. I wanted to speak to her family before examining her to fing out if she has been raped."

Deeks can't believe what the doctor just said to him. He stands up and heads to the restroom. He needs some water to calm his nerves.

His phone rings twice. It was Lacey. The girl he was with while Kensi was attacked. He throws it in the mirror and punches the wall to calm his nerves.

Tears run down his cheeks. He's sure his hand is broken, but he doesn't care. He feels broken inside of him. His heart hurts so much. He can't stop some sobbing from coming out of his mouth. He lets his body fall against the wall while he's crying for the woman he loves.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**I know this chapter is really sad. Poor Kensi, but I want to show how much she means to Deeks. Please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all of you for your 14 reviews. It really means a lot. Here is the following chapter which I hope will leave you satisfied.  
**

**Enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

_Kensi's vision is fuzzy. A heavy weight above her bare body makes her suffer. She tries so hard to lash out her arms and legs to push her oppressor away but his body is crushing hers. She can't move. He grabs her hands and pulls them against the ground which makes her scream out in pain. Her hands are severely bruised. She just wants him to go away but he hasn't done with her yet. She shouts louder when his hands starts exploring her body. It can't be possible she says to herself. It must be a horrible nightmare, none of this is really happening, she struggles to convince her mind. Unfortunately for her, the pain was too real to be a nightmare._

* * *

In the hospital, Deeks stays with her. The rest of their team comes to visit but they are trying to find the bastard who did this to her. Physically, Deeks is exhausted. A nurse tries to take care of his hand but he refuses to let her do her job. Emotionally, he's broken. He hasn't slept for 48 hours because he can't close his eyes without seeing her injured face in front of him. Her vulnerable eyes screaming for help. He doesn't want her to be alone when she wakes up.

Kensi's mom comes in.

"I brought you some clothes." She says in a calm tone.

"Thank you." Deeks answers.

Deeks is still wearing the clothes he was wearing that night. A grey sweat shirt with blue jeans. His sweat shirt is covered with blood. Her blood. The-woman-he-loves' blood. He looks at the clothes she just gave him. A blue shirt with black pants.

"It's Kensi's father clothes" she adds smiling.

Deeks forces himself to smile back at Kensi's mom. He holds Kensi's hand and waits for her to open her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're exhausted. You should have some sleep." Kensi's mom declares concerned about him.

"Thanks Mrs. Blye. But I'm not leaving her." He answers not leaving his eyes off of her.

She smiles and gives him a cup of coffee and something to eat.

"I knew you'd say that." She simply says. "How is she?"

He grabs the cup of coffee and the sandwich she brought him and thanks her.

"The doctors said she's fine. She should wake up soon." He answers hoping that she'd hear him and she'll wake up.

"Marty, thank you for everything. It means a lot. I understand why Kensi talks so much about you."

_Does she? _He thinks surprised. He lowers his eyes and a feeling of shame swamps his soul. If feeling ashamed, guilty and worried could kill anyone, Marty Deeks would be dead by now.

"I never speak about him mom." Kensi says wincing in pain.

The pain is vivid. Her vision is hazy and her head, her whole face and her body hurt a lot.

_She's awake._ He thinks. _Gosh__, I thought __I'd never hear her voice again._

He comes closer to her and kisses her forehead sweetly. Her broken nose is covered with bandage and there are bruises behind her eyes.

"Where am I?" Kensi asks looking around her.

Her mother calls the nurse in the hallway.

Kensi's memory comes back. But when she remembers the attack, her run away and Deeks kissing another girl, she looks at her bruised hands and realizes that it wasn't a nightmare.

Her eyes fill with tears and she takes her hand off of Deeks'.

"You're in the hospital." Deeks answers.

He is so relieved that she's finally awake.

* * *

"_Don't try to fight or it will hurt you more than it will hurt me." The man says to her with a smirk on his lips. _

_She remembers her partner and all the things she should have told him. She refuses to die this way. She wants him to know her true feelings for him. "Deeks" she whispers. She breathes deeply and hits him with her forehead in the face. His nose is bleeding. He yells and steps back. She gets on her knees and kicks him in the stomach. He falls down. She crawls and heads to her purse, it's in the living room. It's harder and harder to go on. Her legs are hurt._

* * *

In the hospital, Kensi answers some questions the doctor asks her. She's fine. Her concussions aren't life threatening anymore. She needs to rest. He gives her pain killers and leaves her alone with Deeks.

Deeks changes his clothes and puts on the blue shirt her mom brought him and sits in a chair next to her bed. His partner is happy to have him by her side, even though she remembers him kissing his girlfriend.

"My mom told me you stayed here for 2 days. I appreciate it. Thank you for not leaving my side partner". She says moved.

Deeks feels ashamed again. She has nothing to thank him about. He wasn't there when she needed him more.

"Fern, don't thank me." He says in a low voice.

She sees his eyes shine with tears.

"You're okay?" She asks him.

He looks at her and a tear escapes from his eye and runs down his right cheek.

"You're the one who's asking this question?!" He looks at her and she can see how much hurt he is.

"I'm fine." She says to reassure him.

"You're not fine! We are not fine!" He says trying to dry his tears.

She closes her eyes to chase her tears and contains some sobbing.

_You're right. I'm__ not fine._ She sighs. "I will be fine." She says avoiding his eyes. "You're exhausted. Go home. Have some sleep. I'll be here when you'll come back." She orders.

She's concerned about him. The last thing she wants is for him to be sick because of her.

"I'm not leaving you Kens'. I'm going to stay here as long as it it takes for you to be fine." He explains.

"Deeks!" She tries to convince him.

"You won't make me leave you Fern. Just accept it." He says in a pretty serious tone. _I'll never leave you again. _

He's grabs her hand again and holds her tight.

"I'm here." He says.

"I can feel that." She winces in pain.

"I'm sorry." He stumbles releasing her hand.

She laughs and opens her hand.

"Give me your hand." She tells him smiling.

He obeyed and she puts a soft kiss on his hand even though her lips are hurting.

"Thank you for staying with me." She says.

"I'm not going anywhere." He answers smiling.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Deeks wakes up in Kensi's room. His head is resting on the right side of her bed. He's sitting in an armchair. He's surprised to see that she's awake too.

"You're not sleeping!" He claims.

"Wow, you really are clever. I understand why NCIS and LAPD want you so much." She says ironically.

He smiles.

"Touché!" He jokes. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically or emotionally?" She asks back.

He suddenly remembers that her partner has the tendency to answer his questions with other questions which really annoys him because her lack of communication is frustrating.

"What about both?" He answers with a question as well.

"Physically speaking, I feel like I've been crushed by a train."

"I can ask for more pain killers." He says standing up.

She grabs his hand and makes him sit down.

"I-" She starts to speak. She swore to herself that if she'd survive this she'll talk to him. "I was in my apartment taking a bath. I wanted to relax after our daywork and I thought about our mission. How we managed to arrest that guy. How you made me laugh. And then I thought that I should have invited you to drink some beer in my living room but I remembered that you told us you had plans." She sighs to gives herself more strength. "I plunged my head under the water and tried not to think about you anymore. I asked myself, why the hell I was thinking about you so much when you spent the last 5 months dating stupid chicks and pretending that you didn't kiss me.

"Kens-" He tries to speak but she interrupts him.

Deeks is listening to her. He knows it isn't easy for her to open up. When she confesses her feelings, his heart beats faster. _I'm a jackass._

"I was starting to get lovesick about you," she laughs a second. "When I felt someone pulling my hair and plunging me under the water. I started to choke. I tried to push him away but I couldn't." She takes a deep breath. "I felt my head hitting the bathtub several times and everything was blurry after that." She tries to remember what happened next. "I was losing consciousness when he-" She stops from talking because it's really hard to talk about what happened to her. "Everything happened so fast. I tried to fight back, but I coundn't." She fesses crying.

Deeks feels a lot of things at that moment. He's hurt. He's extremely mad and he wishes he could capture this son of b to kill him by himself. He feels guilty, powerless. He needs to protect her.

Kensi lowers her eyes a minute and then they meet his. His hand is still holding hers when he comes closer to her face.

"I'm aware that I can't kiss you right now because you're hurt. I promise you that I will let nothing happen to you. Noone is going to hurt you again. I swear to you that I'm gonna kill this bastard." He says really touched. "But I want you to know that you're the only person who matters to me. I know I've been a complete coward plus a jerk," he sighs, "but I can't remember a day without me thinking about you or about our kiss."

_I want you now._ She wants to yell. Her lips are just at three ounces from his.

"Kiss me." She simply says.

His fingers touch her lips softly. He avoids her injury at the corner of her bottom lip. He doesn't want to hurt her. He puts his lips on hers as sweetly as he can and kisses her gently. When their lips touch, Kensi feels kindness, tenderness and reassurance. She closes her eyes and only thinks about him.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**In the next chapter. I will put more flashbacks about what happened to Kensi.  
**

**Deeks is definitely going to be here for her and their relationship will change.**

**Please, review. I want to have your impressions about this second chapter.  
**


	3. DENSI NETWORK

**It's me again. I've created the network I told you about the other day. The link is just under:  
**

* * *

**sunshine and gunpowder . wall . fm**

* * *

**Just don't put spaces between each element and you have the link.**

**I hope I'll meet you all there. The more we are, the more fun we will have.**

**Please choose a name with name + surname. Avoid figures.**

**Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye are still available for the RPG game.**

**I'll meet you there. I hope. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you that encouraged me to write more. **

**Here is the third chapter of Broken Hearts.**

**Read and Review please.**

**For all Densi fans. Join us on our Densi community.**

**sunshine and gunpowder . wall . fm**

**For the people who aren't interested it. Just don't join us and don't spam my reviews please. **

* * *

"Uno" the brunette yells again.

Deeks looks at the last card they have played. It's a yellow three. He puts an eye in his hands but he has no cards that could stop her from winning. No yellow, no three, no plus 4, just blue and green cards. He sighs and takes another card from the pile. It was a green 2.

Kensi put her last card, it was a yellow five and explodes with joy.

"Hashtag my partner's a loser." She says smiling.

"Come on, man! I'm sure it's not even legal to win that much!" Shaggy boy says faking disappointment.

"Do you want a revenge?" She asks him a smirk in her face.

"I already owe you forever. I can't afford to owe in the other side." He says laughing.

She is already exhausted. Deeks hasn't left her for days. Sleeping with her at night. He distracts her with Uno cards game. He tells her bad jokes and he succeeds to make her laugh. She doesn't remember so much about what happened to her which is why she's not miserable. Hetty tried to speak to her about her attacker but she doesn't remember so much. Deeks is her official body guard in case this guy decides to finish the job.

Kensi closes her eyes for a moment and tries to rest but she has a terrible vision.

_She's crawling on the ground. She needs her purse. She has her gun in it. Her vision is fuzzy. Her whole body is heavy. She ignores the pain and heads to her living room to take it. Her apartment seems huge at that moment. When he grabs her leg and pulls her in the bathroom. She yells and shakes her legs to push him away but he kicks her in the stomach. The pain is stronger than ever. She cries in pain while he closes the door, sticking her with him inside. _

She wakes up screaming. Her memories are slowly coming back. She couldn't handle them at that moment. Deeks jumps in her direction to see how she feels.

"Kens, you're okay?" He says touching her cheek slowly.

She shakes her head as to say no. She isn't able to speak. She doesn't want to talk about it. It's it so vivid in her mind that it's like if she's still stuck in this bathroom with him. His face is haunting her.

"Kensi, do you remember anything?" He asks.

He saw tears running down her cheeks and wipes them with his thumb.

"I-" She tries to speak but she can't help herself from sobbing.

He takes her in his arms and calms her down.

"You're okay." He repeats several times.

"I can't talk about it right now." She says crying.

He pulls her in his arms and reassures her. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She puts her arms around his neck and lets his presence calms her down.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Kensi enters her apartment alone. She hopes her memory will finally come back completely. She knows her attacker hit her but she doesn't remember the rape part. The doctor wanted to tell her everything but Deeks refused. He doesn't want her to be more traumatized than she already is.

She steps into her living room and she doesn't notice anything weird except for the all clean part. When Deeks knew that she could leave the hospital, he cleaned her house to make her feel safer. To make her feel as nothing happened.

She's heading to the bathroom, where everything happened. In the hallway, she remembers.

_Kensi's crawling in the hallway when he grabs her leg and pulls her in the bathroom. He closes the door and hit her in the stomach another time. He grabs her hands and pulls them against the floor which hurts her a lot. He spreads her legs with his and the nightmare begins. She screams as she feels him inside of her. He forces himself on her. She's crying._

Tears run down her cheeks once she starts remembering everything. She comes in the bathroom and turns the lights on.

_He's still inside her. Her legs are like dead. She feels weak and she wants to die. She feels horrible like if her body wasn't hers anymore. Once he has done with her, he stands up and steps back. He takes a gun from God knows where and wants to finish the job. Kensi wants to die but she wants to kill him before. She finds the strength to stops him from killing her. She stands up and kicks him in the nuts with her knee. She punches him several times in the face. He falls down and she kicks him on the stomach again and again. She doesn't feel the pain anymore, she just wants revenge. She hits him more and more. When he stops moving, she runs away._

She wipes her tears and decides to go for a revenge. She has done with the crying and the sobbing. This son of a bitch ran away and she has to find him alone. She's mad at everyone. She's mad at her colleagues for not telling her the truth. She's mad at her partner for lying this whole time. She remembers him playing with her and joking with her when he knew the torture she lived.

* * *

Kensi knocks at Deeks' door as she wants to destroy it. She's upset. Her whole world is falling apart. The person she trusts more than anyone else has been lying to her for days. When he opens the door, she pushes him inside.

"You knew, didn't you!" She says completely furious. "This whole time you knew what really happened to me and you didn't tell me anything." Her eyes are black with rage. She feels betrayed and he could feel her despair. "I can't believe you did this Deeks."

"I was trying to protect you" He says.

"I don't need you for that." She says before living his house amock.

* * *

She gets in her car, loads her gun and heads to the ops. She remembers who did this to her, she just needs to find him and to get revenge by herself.

* * *

Deeks grabs his key and follows her to the ops. He knows that Kensi wasn't the kind of girl to stay home and cry about what happened to her. He's broken to see her like that.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Leaving a review will take 2 seconds of your time and will make me smile for the rest of the night.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your constant support, it's mean a lot. **

**Here is the fourth chapter.**

**Good reading :)**

* * *

Kensi's dancing on the dance floor. She's wearing a gold skinny dress which makes almost every guy in the club drool. Her brown hair is curly and released on her shoulders. She's wearing red heels and earing with rubies. "This chick is coming right from my dreams." She hears a guy say. She smiles and dances more. The sound played by the dj is dialectos de ternura by Buraka Som Sistema. She loves that kind of music, but she's not there for fun tonight. She's there to get revenge. In the middle of the dance floor, she grabs a guy that can lead her to the bastard who raped her and pulls him against her. She's concentrate on one thing, nothing else matters.

* * *

Deeks is also in the night club. She has no idea he has found her. He sees her dancing impudently in the middle of the club and he can't concentrate. He doesn't recognize her. This attitude isn't hers. He suddenly remembers the last thing Kensi has said to him.

"_**The old Kensi died that night. I'm not that girl anymore"**_

These words are replaying in his head. He shakes his head and takes a sit. He's watching her back. She is damn beautiful in this dress he keeps saying to himself, but the problem is that he isn't the only one noticing that fact. When he looks in her eyes, there is something frightening in them. He captures a new expression in them. Those same eyes who were looking at him tenderly and sometimes exasperated by his bad jokes, he can't find any word to describe this new Kensi. He sits in a comfy leather sofa, those ones reserved for the VIP members and orders a glass of Champaign. He doesn't know if he can take any of this more sober.

* * *

The unknown guy puts a hand around her waist and pulls her even closer when she stops him with a little kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be so impatient sweetie!" She whispers in his ear.

He catches her head with both hands and bites her lower lip softly before kissing her eagerly. She kisses him back and gently pushes him away to calm him down.

"I see that you like playing. You're a bad boy. I like bad boys" She teases him.

* * *

Deeks can't stand any more of this. His heart stops for seconds when he sees her kissing that guy. He keeps his position and doesn't leave an eye from her even though it's killing him to see her acting this way. He knows that she's hurt and broken inside. He also is aware that he can't fix anything right now. He just has to be there, to protect her and to help her get revenge by herself. He wants to kill the guy who made her like that in the worst ways possible but she needs to do it.

* * *

The guy dancing with Kensi answers his phone, he has an important call and she seems to be pretty interested by their conversation. He kisses her in the cheek and says that he has to leave. She gives him her fake number and tells him to call her back. Once he heads to the exit, Kensi follows him out of the club. The music is still screaming.

* * *

Deeks stands up and follows his partner out. His weapon is ready to shoot any stupid guy any time soon. He's worried about what will happen to Kensi. She's fearless. She's careless. She's just obsessed with this guy and what she wants to make to him.

* * *

Kensi pushes the door abruptly and puts a foot outside. A delicate breeze touches her face. At that moment she starts realizing what has happened inside and how far she's ready to go to get what she wants. She remembers the last words her partner told her yesterday.

"_**You're t**__**he only person that matters to me Kens. Come on you're better than this. This isn't you."**_

She shakes her head not to think about Deeks. It's not the perfect moment to think about her partner. She takes her gun from her bra and steps toward the end of the street. It's dark. The more she steps the darker it gets. She's not scared of what could happen in this street. She's ready to fight anyone, anytime and anywhere. Her eyes are struggling to analyze the surroundings because of the darkness. Her feet are calmly and slowly stepping in the street. She can feel that she's not alone. Suddenly two circled bright lights appear in front of her. An engine starts making terrible noises and she can feel the adrenaline getting high in her body. The vehicle is rushing full-speed into her direction. She quickly throws away her heels with her free hand and starts running as fast as her body possibly can. She looks around her and tries to find a way out. She doesn't stop running. The club entrance isn't close enough from her to escape. She turns on her left and jumps on a bin near a club wall, they are easy to climb on she thinks. She puts her hands and feet on the wall and climbs. She manages to get on the roof. She grabs her gun with both hands again and shoots the car several times. The guys in the car are shooting back. She hides behind the iron sign of the club to avoid the bullets and fires back when she realizes she has no more bullets in her gun. She's trapped on this damn roof.

* * *

_24 HOURS AGO_

_Kensi's parks in front of what was the safest place she has ever known. It was her second home. It was the place where she has been doing what she's made for. She realizes that these feelings are part of her past. They all knew what she has been through. They all knew she couldn't remember it but none of them told her about it. They all kept this secret from her, investigating behind her back, distracting her with UNO games and Deeks' perfect smile. She isn't ready to forgive anyone. She comes inside and heads to Hetty's office. Noone is there. They must be sleeping. It's late. She has no idea what time it is. She grabs her NCIS number plate and her SIG and puts them on Hetty's desk. She's done with all of them. When she turns back, her partner is standing behind her._

"_What are you doing?" He asks shocked_

"_Not shaving my legs! I'm just saying goodbye properly." She says bitterly._

"_Goodbye properly by not saying goodbye at all." He replies concerned._

"_Exactly. Isn't that your favorite method? Not saying anything." She adds angry._

"_Look, I know you're mad at us but we didn't mean to hurt you. We all wanted to protect you." He tries to make her understand the reasons they had for hiding the truth._

"_I don't want to hear this. I don't want to listen to you Deeks" She tells him abruptly._

_She tries to leave the place but he grabs her hand. She closes her eyes slowly at his touch but then steps away from him._

"_I'm sorry Kens." _

"_Yeah, I am too" __She whispers__._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**I hope you did like it. Please leave a review to give me your opinion about it.**_  
_

**In my fanfiction Cursed (not this one), the persons reviewing can write one word they want me to write in the next chapter and I will. If the words are not shocking of course (the story is funny and rated K). I can't do this with this one because of the drama content. **

**Anyway I enjoy reading of you so do not hesitate :)**


End file.
